bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:The Determined Sans/The Mountain of Bees (BSS STORY)
'Notes Before Reading' This is a little story i've decided to make. It is based on what it would feel like to be in a game of Bee Swarm simulator, IN REAL LIFE. Of course, a few things are still going to seem fictional or un-realistic. Also, don't expect too much... this was just for fun. (For one, my writing and plot are absolute trash so you actualy shouldn't expect anything.) --Introduction-- So... have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a beekeeper? I always have. We're going to see exactly what it's like... to be a beekeeper. Maybe, this might get rid of some of those wonders... and some of yours. Ivan, is going to have the adventure of a lifetime! He won't know it though... Shhhh... don't wake him up yet. Chapter 1: Wait? Bees!? It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing... flowers were blooming. On days like these, beekeepers and their bees thrive. Also, it's just really nice when days like these spring up... beekeeper or not. Ivan's eyes opened like the flowers that were in bloom that day. He slowly rose up to begin a new day. However, he stopped... when he saw the sun shining and the buzzing of bees. He thought wait- im not in my room. ''His thoughts swirled in his mind like they were on a roller coaster. He had no idea how he got there or where he was. Even though Ivan was in shock, the calm breeze and bright sun had a calming effect. This calm feeling soothed his mind, and he started thinking clearly again. It wasn't for long though, it further made him realize how he heard the buzzing of bees. And it was coming from every direction. After rising up fully, Ivan inspected his surroundings. ''A mountain, plants, flowers, clouds, a blue sky. ''That was what Ivan had noticed at first. After glancing several more times he noticed a few buildings and- bees. When Ivan woke up he did hear the buzzing of bees, but was more focused on how he was outside then the bees. Buzzing sounds started to fill up the area, Ivan thought he had angered a hive of bees. Then, he repeated what the experts always told him; Stay still, and they won't notice you. Stay still, and they won't notice you, Stay still and they won't- "Hello? What happened? You don't look well.", asked a strange voice. Ivan didn't recognize the voice, but he looked to his side and saw someone else, they didn't seem too well either. "Oh, hi there! Sorry to startle you. My name is Melissa. What's yours?", Melissa counitnued. "I-Ivan. Nice to meet you.", replied Ivan. Neither Ivan or Melissa were the type to ask questions, but right now they were just confused. In perfect sync they both questioned, "What am I doing here?" Stunned, they both looked at each other like a deer in the headlights. Once again, they had exactly thought of the exact same thing and asked, "Wait? You don't know!?" Ivan added, "Actually... no I don't, I just woke up... and now I'm here." "Really?", inquired Mellisa, "Me too!" They both thought ''Hmm... strange. "''Well, maybe we could ask someone else.", Melissa remarked. "Sure!", exclaimed Ivan, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" "Ok... but what about the bees?", Melissa asked. Ivan just remembered, and said, "Oh yeah those, um maybe we could just go around them. Y'know... don't disturb them." Melissa was satisfied and continued with, "I guess that would work." Melissa and Ivan had become acquaintances within a few minutes, within a few more minutes- even friends. After standing up, they realize- no one else is around. They were in panic but after searching with their eyes again, they saw someone. The only problem was they were half way up the mountain. Looking postively Melissa asserted, "Maybe they'll come back down..? I mean I don't think they were going to stay up there forever." Ivan was satisfied and they went back to chatting and trying to figure out themselves what to do and why they were there. Then after a short while, they came down. Just like Melissa had suspected. With zero confidence and a handful of questions, they went up to them and asked them "Why they were there, what they had to do, and what was going on." In a slight surprise, they turned around and exclaimed, “WOAH, WOAH, slow down there. Firstly, what’s your name?” They both replied with, “Oh sorry! We’re getting to ahead of ourselves!” “My name is Ivan, and her name is Melissa.”, Ivan stated. “Anyways, me and Melissa were wondering so many things! First of all, would you happen to know why we’re here? All we know is we just woke up here out of the blue.”, said Ivan. After getting their answers, they were content with what they said. Although they also didn’t know how they got here either and how the same thing happened to them. They just said, “It was probably fate.” It seemed like they were just suppose to do whatever on the mountain. However, almost everyone seemed to be in a field or with their bees. Eventually, the two of them figured out that they were friendly allies with some of the people around the mountain. Since, everyone here didn't seemed to be bothered by beed. So the two of them decided to do what everyone else was doing. They saw a pamphlet on the ground. It read: '''Welcome to the Mountain of Bees! In this place, you collect pollen from flowers and make honey.' But you don’t do it alone... You are the leader of your own personal swarm of bees! To hatch an egg, walk up to an unclaimed honeycomb and try to claim a hive. Take a look in your little sack/inventory. ''' '''Bring an egg on to one of the empty honeycomb cells. You’ve hatched a bee! Once you have bees, walk into a flower field. ' Use your scooper to collect pollen.' ' Your bees will already be collecting pollen from flowers nearby.' After a while, your bees will get tired, and return to your hive to sleep. After the wake up, they’ll come find you. As you collect pollen, the meter on your backpack will fill up. When it’s full, return to your hive and try to get your bees to make honey. ' '''Your bees will begin making honey from the collected pollen. ' 'Use honey to buy a faster scooper, a bigger backpack or more bee eggs! ' '''Discover new types of bees by hatching eggs or transforming bees with Royal Jelly. ' There are many different types of bees. All with different strengths and abilities! ' Some boost pollen that you receive from flowers of a certain colour. Some collect pollen from many flowers at once! Activate your bees abilities by collecting the tokens they spawn. Combo abilities to boost their powers! To see a bees strengths, and abilities, look for its face in the Bee Handbook that comes with this pamphlet. “Done!”, shouted Ivan. “Jeez, don’t need to be so loud, also how did you finish reading so fast?”, Melissa declared. “I’m not sure...”, asserted Ivan. “Well I’m going to go look for the “Bee Handbook” that came with this garbage”, Ivan announced. About 5 minutes later, Melissa finished reading and they each found a Bee Handbook for themselves. Ivan went first and tried to claim a hive, he wasn’t sure how to, so he asked Melissa for some help. After trying everything they could imagine, they tried just calling out the words “I’m claiming this hive!”. It actually worked. “What? That actually worked?”, the two of them questioned, “Well at least we finally did it.” Melissa went to claim her hive. With their awesome new Basic Eggs they both hatched them- “On the count of three!”, shouted Ivan, “Three! Two! One!” They both stuffed the egg into a honey comb cell. “Woah, that was awesome!”, Melissa exclaimed. “Agreed, mine has some weird glasses though... What does that mean?”, Ivan asked. “Oh!”, they both said, “We can check the Bee Handbook!” “Brave Bee?”, said Ivan. “Basic Bee?”, said Melissa. They wondered what those were... “Your bee looks WAY cooler, Melissa added, “I think it’s name is... Bomber Bee?”. And so... with their newfound bees- our intrepid explorers are ready to embark on a journey up this mountain. Chapter 2: Hard-earned Honey "Whew!", Melissa announced, "Gathering pollen sure is tough!" "Hey, at least we found these scoopers and pouches! Would you rather collect it with your hands, and store it in your pockets?" Melissa sighed, "I guess you're right... Anyways, how much pollen do you have Ivan?" "I don't know... 115..?", Ivan replied. "115 what?", asked Melissa. "I'm not sure, that's what the meter on my pouch says. Maybe it says something on the bottom of the pouch...", Ivan answered. May 2018, Noob Shop LLC Made in Bangledesh Backpack meter is in grams. "Um, I think it's 115 grams.", Ivan said. "Cool! I'm at 182 grams.", Melissa replied. So, after gathering pollen with their bees, they went to make honey at their hives. To a beekeeper, this was just a bee's normal process. But for them, it was like they had just watched a movie of pollen transforming into honey. "Woah, fascinating... It seems they just churn up the pollen and it magically turns into honey.", Ivan asserted. It was an exciting experience for them to start making honey, but they weren't sure what to do with it. Then they remembered what the pamphlet said; Use your honey to buy a faster scooper, a bigger backpack, or more bee eggs! So, they did just that. The first shop they came across was the Noob Shop. It had many items to offer, a canister, a magnet, it was like heaven for the two. But little did they know, in time they would learn to take their eyes off of these tools, in search for the best items ever. "Aww!", whined Melissa, "We can't afford anything! I really wanted the magnet, but it's 5,500 honey! We only have 200!" "Calm down, Melissa", Ivan said, "It is hard work, but we can go out in the field to collect more pollen from the Dandelion Field." Melissa just rolled her eyes and went out of the shop with Ivan. After another hour of collecting pollen, they each ended up with exactly 1,000 honey. "A full kilogram of honey?", said Ivan,"It took an entire hour to get 1 kilogram of honey?" "I guess so...", said Melissa,"It isn't easy either." So off they went to buy their first item for their adventure; the rake. "We can get the jar or the rake", said Ivan, "What do you want, I'm thinking of the jar. I don't want to be going between my hive and the field all the time. "I'm fine with traveling.", said Melissa,"Honestly I just want to do less work with the rake." "Ok then,", Ivan declared, "We'll be getting one jar and one rake." With their new items, they thought it was possible for them to do anything. Though, one thing still stands... what are the bears doing on this mountain? Chapter 3: Bears and Bees Gurgle, gurgle- Ivan's stomach rumbled he hadn't eaten for the entire day. And there was nothing for him to eat on the mountain. "Hey Melissa... is it just me or is there nothing to eat on the mountain?", Ivan questioned. "Oh yeah... HOW ARE WE GOING TO SURVIVE OUT HERE!?", Melissa exclaimed, "MY LIFE IS OFFICIALLY OVAAAAAAAR!!" ''1 FULL MINUTE OF PANICKING AND SCREAMS LATER...'' "Hey!", said a voice, "What's the matter here, I'm trying to make some honey!" "THE MATTER IS WE HAVE NOTHING TO EAT AND WE'RE GOING TO DIE SOON!", yelled the both of them. "Woah, woah, calm down. Don't you have any honey with you? It isn't much, but you'll get used to eating it everyday.", they said. "*PANICKING* WE HAVE NOTHING TO E- Wait... WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THAT BEFORE?!", the two of them yelped. Ivan ate all of his honey supply and Melissa ate almost half. "Hey, Melissa! Why do you still have so much honey?", Ivan asked. "I don't know... maybe a special someone bought an expensive rake.", Melissa was teasing him. "Oh c'mon!", exclaimed Ivan, "At least I can get pollen WAY faster than you do." "Not true!", shouted Melissa, "Just because you have a better scooper doesn't mean you make more pollen than me!" "Um, yeah... that's what better scoopers do.", Ivan said. After some nice, good, arguing (lol) they both went back to work in the Dandelion Field. "AAARRGH!", exclaimed Melissa, "I keep getting seeds in my mouth!" "You're not the only one!", Ivan shouted. "Why don't we both go to another field!", Melissa suggested. Then they took a trip to their nearby neighbour, the Sunflower Field. A few Dandelion seeds from the neighbouring Dandelion Field still flew by, but not too many did. Let alone get up in their faces. "It smells really nice here", Melissa stated. "Agreed.", Ivan added, "Better than the dandelion seeds in our mouth at least." "Ha! I filled my backpack first!", Ivan exclaimed. "No you dimwit! I have a bigger backpack, hello?", Melissa asserted. "Whatever...", Ivan added. "It really is hot here, but were on a mountain... shouldn't it be colder?", Ivan questioned. "Well we ARE at the BOTTOM of it. I'm pretty sure 20 degrees celsius is fine. Do you live in the artic or something? It isn't that hot." "Actually... wel- s-sort of... I used to live in Canada before I mysteriously appeared here.", Ivan stuttered. After chatting they went over to their hives to make honey and chat more. "Whew! I'm at 1,200 honey. What about you Melissa?", Ivan asked. Melissa laughed. "I beat you!", Melissa teased, "I've got 1,250! Wow, you're so bad at this- you only lost to me by 50 honey." "Shut up.", Ivan whispered. So with the honey they saved, they decided it was time to get another bee. "Welp, there goes almost our all our honey.", Ivan said. Melissa added, "Yeah, 1,000 honey down the drain for a basic egg." "No holding back.", Ivan declared,"Three, Two, One!" "Oh, just Basic Bee...", they both complained. "I guess it's okay, these Basic Bees are really cute anyway!", Melissa continued. Content with their new buddy, they went back to work in the Sunflower Field. In time, they got tired and bored. So they decided to go and rest at their hives and make some honey. Though just before they went to settle down... Ivan screamed, "Melissa! Behind you! There's a Black Bear!" Category:Blog posts